Tsubasa Chobits:
by Sakura1067
Summary: a 16 year old girl named Ally finds a persocom on-top of garbage bags and a tiny persocom that sneaked out of the store, things won't be the same...i'm sure of it...CHAPTER 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Country of Outo

Tsubasa Chobits~

Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or Chobits (which is mostly CLAMP)

--- Chapter 1: The country of Outo~ ---

As the sun began to slowly rise from and rise from the darkness, its beautiful light shunned the darkness and the light reached out to the world that was mostly mostly full of Sakura trees. The graceful wind lightly pushed through the darkness taking the Sakura petals along with it as people that were wide awake before the sun began to rise walked around. Most of the people went into stores to get a few things or more, some went to find or work in specific types of jobs. The children went to school at 7:00A.M in the morning, the teenagers went to school but mostly get late because they waste time and forget about school...some mostly skip school and stay home or go into Outo's national park. The police went to do their jobs while some of them ate breakfast since they have to get up early.

However, there is one popular store that inspired people to enter in and come out of that large store with no bags on there arms; only with one or more people with strange ears. Those with those mechanical ears are called "Persocoms", they are SO popular in this country...maybe in other places...But there's one thing that still bothers me, What's the catch? They are people that look so real, but there computers. You can do anything with those things...but there's one thing you have to worry about, if they crash or break, you have to pay Crap-loads of money to repair them!

There are all kinds of persocoms: Tall persocoms; small ones; even tiny ones that can fit in your pockets! Although its the most high-tech thing in the whole world, they cost a lot of money. Two weeks ago, I saw a sign that was taped on the window and the front door said," **All Persocoms (thats also includes the tiny ones) cost Twenty bucks each!**", but two weeks later, there now like fifty to sixty or seventy bucks each! Most people don't even have enough money because most of the time the industry is forcing the smaller stores to go out of Business to put in bigger buildings, which makes me feel bad because I'm one of them!!

.:.~*• •*~.:. --- .:.~*• •*~.:.

"How can you not have money? I mean seriously Ally-Kat, most of that money comes from Princess Tomoyo!" My friend said to me out loud as I sighed and looked at him.

"Kurogane, you know me! I'm Broke like a freakin' Joke!, besides, Tomoyo-Chan always lends me money since the president of a piffle princess toy company! Which reminds me, your so lucky that you Tomoyo-Chan's Persocom!!" I blurted out as an evil grin passed his face as he placed his left hand on top of my head and began to mess with my darkish-light brown hair that hanged down to my breasts. You can tell that  
kurogane was a persocom, mostly because of his small square black and red mechanical ears.

His crimson red eyes kinda scared me whenever I don't see him sneak up from behind and scare the living crap out of me, he had short black hair that sort of stuck up. he had worn a black tank top that said in the back "the most real things in the world are the things we can't see." and navy blue jeans. He removed his hand away from my head as I immediately tried to fix my hair, during the process, my bangs that covered my eyebrows were also messed up.

As I fixed it,my two different eye colors glanced at him. My left eye was light purple just like my mother's, and my right eye was blue just like my dad's. My parents were the best parents I'd ever had, back then I had my own money, but I had to spend it all for my mother's medicine. My mother was ill, however, my father also caught the illness, but I was the only one that had never gotten sick, the illness didn't even get near me.  
Suddenly, a few weeks later, I ran out of money, just as that happened, my mother died a couple of days later...a couple of days later, before my father died, he said to me, _**"Don't forget about us, your mother and I will watch over you from above...although you'll be on your own, you can always go to my father's home...he lives in the country of Outo...Find somebody out there that cares about you and won't abandon you**_...**_"_**tears filled my eyes, he whipped the tears away and said, **_"You look just like your mother, even when she looked sad... you also have your mother's singing voice, which makes me happy for not only her but you as well. Remember that large box that is on my desk? you can have it... however, there's something wrapped up for you inside the box that we kept...treasure it always and...keep it...safe..." _**just as he finished, he died right in front of me...  
I still look back to those days, I still remember my mother on her bed sitting up straight, her gentle smile was now passed onto me... but most of her smiles and statements were interrupted as she began to cough, most of the time, she coughed out blood. So did my father...my father was always there for me, before i was born, he saved thousands of lives from sudden illnesses and diseases, but I knew...I knew that when the day I watched him die right in front of me, he couldn't save his own, neither did my mother.  
after there funeral...  
I packed up my stuff and gotten the large box that dad told me and went to the country of Outo, my dad's father found me sitting on a bench in the cold damp rain. Eight years later, here I am at the age of sixteen, all grown up in this world I know live those eight years in the country of Outo, Persocoms came and stumbled into this lifetime.

That's when I met Tomoyo-Chan and Sakura-Chan, but Tomoyo-Chan was the first person to see me at school. She asked me what was wrong, right after I told her what had happened to my parents, she told me to come and follow. Tomoyo-Chan was about ten or eleven years old, I was twelve years old, so I met her four years ago. She then lead me to that same persocom shop, it was a small store back then but it expanded over the years... I asked her _why are we here at a store when we're suppose to be at school._ She told me to _wait here_, as she ran inside I patiently waiting for her to come back.

She then returned back outside as three female body guards came out carrying something outside and placed it down on a nearby bench. _"What's that Tomoyo-Chan?"_ I asked as she turned and looked at me with her calm violet eyes. _"This is going to be my persocom...Once we activate him, he'll keep an eye on you and me."_Tomoyo-Chan explained as I blinked my eyes and looked at the persocom, that day...was the first time I met Kurogane. He already had clothes on, but this eyes were closed.

"_Go ahead Ally-Chan,_" Tomoyo whispered to me," _The instructions said to say something to it, say something to him._". As I looked at the un-activated persocom, I was then nervous...why was I nervous?? I swallowed hard as I breathed in through my nose and said out loud to it, "_Wake up please!_" Suddenly I heard three to four 'Beeps' that came from him, and just like that he slowly opened his crimson red eyes. He blinked his eyes and looked at both Tomoyo-Chan and I.

"Give him a name Ally-chan?" she whispered as I glanced at her then back at the persocom, I thought about it...I then said the name to him, "_Kurogane._". he blinked his eyes once again and shown a tender smile to me. That was the only time I saw him smile like that to me, as the days went by he then stayed by my side like as if he was a guardian angel. As the the years passed by, he watched me grow, while I was growing up, he began to tease me like Sakura-Chan's older brother, Toya.  
When I was home alone and when night came, he sneaks out of Tomoyo-Chan's house and comes through my large bedroom window and watches me sleep, after all, persocoms can't eat or drink. But they can sleep if they want to or not.

.:.~*• •*~.:. --- .:.~*• •*~.:.

"You know what?"kurogane said as as we turned onto the corner,"you need to get your own persocom, you don't need me around.: he said to me again as we waited for the walk signal to appear.  
"what part of 'Broke like a freakin' Joke' mean to you? At least you get bored too easily and everytime i get out of school, you always find me! How can you see me in that humongous crowd?" I asked him as the crossing symbol appeared , as we went across the street, the sun began to lower, making the a beautiful sunset as the clouds turned red-ish orange.

" I have no idea, most of the time I see you walking towards me, besides, Tomoyo has Choir practice today so I have nothing to do..." kurogane said to me as we then passed the popular Persocom shop, I turned and looked at the new versions of the persocoms, I then stopped and looked at the cutest persocom in that store on the other side of the window.

It was a tiny persocom that had pink hair that was held up from a round hat, it had worn pink and white clothings. Her eyes were also pink, she noticed me and waved at me. Kurogane noticed what was gong on ad stopped, Ithen looked up seeing Tomoyo-Chan and Sakura-Chan getting another persocom. "I see Tomoyo-Chan and Sakura-Chan inside kurogane, let's go inside!" I asked him. "you can go inside, I'll wait out here." Kurogane replied back to me as I shrugged my shoulders and went inside. I closed the door behind me, the tiny persocom watched me with excitement.

"Tomyo-Chan, Sakura-Chan!" I said out loud as I caught Sakura's attention. Sakura had light-orange hair and jade green eyes, she worn pink white as a smile appeared on her face. "Ally-Chan, Tomoyo-Chan's going to get me a persocom! isn't that great!" Sakura asked as I agreed with her. "Of course that's great, that's amazing! I just wished i had my own money and get one for my own." I stated to her as she smiled. "Sakura-Chan, come and meet your new persocom!" Tomoyo-Chan said as Sakura nodded and ran up to her new persocom.

"hey, wake up please!" Sakura-Chan said to it, I overheard those 'BEEP' noises again from her new persocom as it slowly poened its brown eyes and looked at Sakura-Chan. "Is it okay if I call you Syaoran-Kun?" she asked the persocom as it blinked twice and said, " You may call me that...Princess Sakura". Sakura-chan gave Syaoran-kun a hug as he did the same, as that happened, I felt something climb up my pant leg and went into my pocket, I then thought that it was my phone and ignored it.

"Aww, how cute!" the manager said out loud as I smiled, "have a good day ladies and gentlemen!" the manager said as we waved goodbye and left the store.

.:.~*• •*~.:. --- .:.~*• •*~.:.

As the moon hovered silently above the country of Outo, my eyesight was now use to the darkness that was all around town, lanterns were hanged up upon a few tree branches and mostly all over, which burned my eyes. As I slowly walked back home, my mind kept thinking about those persocoms, and what it would be like to have one in the house.

"_well, since today is a Friday, I have no homework, and my anti-father isn't here (went to a meeting in another country ans will return somewhere in January)...I guess I have I'll think about those persocoms- especially that tiny one I saw in the store...But they cost crap-loads of money, I would be very lucky to find one lying around here, but I know that it's not going to happen..._" spoke my mind as I took out my phone and texted Ryuo and Kamui at the same time. I walked past a pile full of garbage bags on the sidewalk, I then stopped two or three feet away from the area, I then looked back at the pile of garbage bags and on top of the garbage bags was a body wrapped up.

"oh my god!--"I screamed as I droppped my phone as I covered my mouth while looking at the body.  
---End of Chapter 1---


	2. Chapter 2 My two new persocoms

Tsubasa Chobits~

Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or Chobits (which is mostly CLAMP)

---Chapter 2: My two new persocoms~ ---

"oh my god!--" I screamed as I dropped my phone as I covered my mouth while looking at the body, my eyes widened as my heart began to freak out.  
"_Someone murdered somebody!! Oh my gosh, I better call the police and tell them that I found a--_" Before i could do anything else, I noticed that the body had something on its ears....

"_Oh, what a relief...I thought you were a real person...but it turns out that you were a persocom..._" spoke my mind as I went up to it and exclaimed it. I then felt something crawl up on the back of my neck and onto my head, I ignored it again.

"_What a minute...If your a persocom...then one guy's trash is another guy's treasure, even if that guy happens ot be a girl...But i bet this one was thrown away because of those new persocoms in that store...What a waste!_" spoke my mind again as I then looked around, I grabbed my phone on the street and placed it in my pocket, I then grabbed the wrapped up persocom and tried to take it to my anti-father's house, which wasn't too far...I finally arrived at my anti-father's house, I used my left hand to open the door as i went went inside and placed the persocom on a chair...I ran back to the door and closed it, I then locked the door and went back to the persocom.

I managed to carry the heavy persocom up the stairs and into my room, "_Crap! this thing weights a freakin' ton...What is this thing made of?!_" exclaimed my mind as I opened my sliding door and closing the door with my left arm. My room was huge, and since it was up stairs I had problems bringing the persocom into my room... I had my own kitchen,which was small; a medium sized dinning room; a master bathroom and a master bed room.  
This happened to be my anti-father's wife's room, but she passed away because that same illness found her, he said before he left two weeks ago "**My wife wasn't able to have children, so I'll take good care of you until your old enough to get your own house.**".

I placed the persocom on the floor and let his back rest on the wall, I then felt that same weird feeling jump off my head, it landed on top of the persocom's silky blond hair. I then recognized it, "_Its that tiny persocom I saw at the store today, oh no, it must have somehow got though the censers when I left And the tag is still on her tiny wrist..._" My mind spoke as it smiled sweetly at me and noticed that tag on her wrist, she grabbed the white string on the tag and bit it off. She then scrambled to my unfilled trash can, she grabbed a blank piece of paper placed the tag on top of it, crummbled it up(that was next to my large desk I work at...) and shot it in the trash can like as if she was a great basketball player. "_Oh foofie, now I got two persocoms with me; one I found outside on top of garbage bags, and this tiny one what was secretly stolen from the store...._" spoke my mind as I noticed that she was getting my attention with one hand while holding a blank piece of paper with the other, it said; "_What's my name, What's my name?_".  
I thought about that for only a few minutes, then said, "How about...Sumomo?". She clapped her tiny hands together about twice and yelled out, "**Sumomo's a cute's name! I like it! The name suits me!!**"...I smiled when she was done, but I remembered the other persocom as I looked straight seeing it with its eyes still closed.

"**Master, What'cha lookin at?**" Sumomo asked as she spun around seeing the persocom before her. "**Oh! You found a persocom, you must be very lucky Master!! Hey master, say something to it!**" Sumomo exlcaimed as I then noticed that something was different about it.  
"I want to, but...It looks different- I mean, look at it's ears, it looks exactly like Kurogane's...Only a different color..." I explained as I crawled up to it and touched it's robotic ears. Sumomo followed me and climed up my shoulder. "**Your left arm feels weird master, what happened to it?**" Sumomo asked.  
"There's nothing wrong with my left arm sumomo, it's just that i'm left-handed. My uncle told me that people, may they be a boy or a girl who is left-handed are going to do good things..." I explianed as I opened its left ear and felt a cord inside, I closed its ear and examined its right ear.

"**What kind of things master?**".

"You don't always have to call me 'master' sumomo, call me Ally..." I suggested to her as she agreed with my real name.

"But anyway, we can do all sorts of things, like...cooking, or drawing pictures or even writing...and many other things..." I said once again.

"**Oh, now I understand, now I know why left arm has more strength than your other arm...**" Sumomo said outloud as I moved my hand close to it, but then stopped. "Hey sumomo, can you stay right here, I got to change into my night dress, and I also need to get a blanket." I said to her as she jumped off my shoulder and stayed where she was as I got up and went toward my bad and gotten my night dress that was neatly folded.

"**Why do you need to get a blanket??**" Sumomo asked as he tilted her head whilre being confused.

"Because when I wake up the **MALE**persosom, it's going to be **Naked**..." I replied back as my cheeks turned bright pink, "_I can't believe I just said that..._" spoke my mind as I went into the bathroom and changed.

"**Admit it master, you didn't see a naked man in your life!! You know your gonna see the male reproductive system in your Health class!!**" Sumomo said out loud as my skin stood up from what she had said, my mind starting thinking about that if I saw one in my life, my nose felt like it was about to shoot out blood when an image of that male persocom naked suddenly came to my mind.

"Sumomo?! Don't say that kind of crap to me!! Geez, I didn't even want to think about that!!" I screamed as I my face was red, Sumomo giggled as she rolled around the floor laughing her head off.

"**Master, your so dirty!**" sumomo said to me as I got out of the bathroom and placed my dirty clothes in the wash room that was downstairs...That image disappeared as I came back up to my large room. I worn a white-strapless dress that went down to my knees, I walk towards a long rectangle mirror that was hung on the wall, it was a french mirror. I turned around and examined my back, there were two writing tattoos on both sides of the back of my arms that went all the way down and stopped right above my hands. On one side of my arm, it was written in ancient writings, I was still able to read it thanks to my dad, it stated, "Angel of Stars".  
The other was written in Chinese, it stated, "The howling wolf that sings into the night". My dad wanted me to get two tattoos that wolud never come off, once i got them, I was told to hide them from my mother (if she saw them, she would have a heart attack or wished she was dead.)

Sumomo noticed and didn't want to ask what each statement said, I then sighed deeply remembering those days as I walked away from the french mirror. I then went into my closet and got a green wool blanket, I closed the closet door and went toward the persocom, Sumomo quickly got onto my shoulder and watched me place the wool blanket over the persocom's shoulders.

"**okay, let's get started!**" Sumomo said out loud as I crawled toward it and stopped, I then thought that calling it would wake up. "Hey!" I said to it, but it never opened its eyes, I tried again, "Hey! Hello? Can you please wake up?". But it still didn't open its eyes.

"**This must be an old persocom.**" Sumomo said to me.

"what do you mean 'an old persocom?' " I asked.

"**Well, when you asked it to wake up, it didn't respond to you at all...maybe it has a switch!**"

"But where's the switch??" I asked.

"**It could be anywhere on his body, like for example; the back of his head, maybe there's a hidden swtich here...or maybe on its back...or maybe on the lower part of its body...**" Sumomo explained, that mental image came back to me within a second, I began to blush.

"**Master, your so dirty! Don't think naughty thoughts!!**" Sumomo told me, I shook the image away from my memory as I checked the back of its head, but there was no switch.

"**Try his back!**" Sumomo asked as I moved my hand aorund hits back, but I didn't feel a switch anywhere.

"Not there..." I replied back to her.

"**Try his ears, maybe there's a switch on one of his ears...**" Sumomo told me as I remembered that there was a cord on the back of his left ear, I then moved my arm toward his right ear, I moved my two finders behind his ear and felt something- it was a small round button-- it was the switch.

"I think I found it..." I said at last.

"**What are you waiting for, check and see if its the switch...**" Sumomo stated as I breathed in and pushed the button... I heard those three 'BEEPS' and I knew I had push the switch.

Sumomo clapped her hands and jumped off my shoulder, "horray, Ally found the switch, Yay!" she shouted out as she danced around me, I watched it slowly open its beautiful blue eyes that seemed to glow within the darkness and looked at me. I blinked my eyes as he looked like he just woke up from a very long eternal nap, he blinked his blue eyes twice and smiled sweetly, I blushed when he did that.

"**Ally!**" Sumomo said to me.

"hmm? wh-what?" I asked.

"**Give him a name...**"Sumomo said to me as I thought of one, but nothing came to me.

"...Fai?" i asked him. He thought about it, he then nodded his head.

"**He likes it!**" Sumomo exclaimed as she danced around us. Just as I looked at him,he embraced me. Thats when i noticed that the wool blanket came off and the wrapping also came off. The wool blanket only coverd the lower part of his body, his blond silky hair actually made him look cute, I noticed that he smelt like Blue berries in the winter.

"_Well, at least I woke him up...Couldn't get any worse..._" spoke my mind as I hugged him back, I yawned as I covered my mouth as I grew tired. and within three minutes, I fell asleep.

--End of Chapter 2--


	3. Chapter 3 Fai & Sumomo

Tsubasa Chobits~

Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or Chobits (which is mostly CLAMP)

---Chapter 3: Fai & Sumomo~ ---

As the sun's light reflected onto my large window, it's light aimed onto my face. "_Holy crap, the sun is way too bright, I got to remember to get blinds today..._" I groaned as I covered my face with my blanket, I turned away from from the light and saw someone lying here beside me.

"Hello " That someone said. I blinked twice and was a quiet for only a few seconds, I suddenly snapped. "Noooo!! This can't be happening to me, I'm Way too Young!!!" I screamed as I woke somebody else up.

"**Whoa, what's the matter Ally?!**" someone asked as she quickly emerge from my pillow, the other person also came up wearing a blue and white tank top and shorts (from my anti-father). I looked at the tiny person who was waiting for a answer began to sink into my pillow, I then looked at the person who had messed up blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He had a confused look on his face, and for some strange reason, it was really cute! "Oh yeah, now I remember..." I said at last as i pulled my blanket up that covered my mouth and cheeks, "I found Fai And Sumomo yesterday...Oops, sorry guys...". Fai blinked his blue eyes and smiled.

"**It's okay Ally, you just forgot that's all, not to mention that you scared us half to death...**" Sumomo said to me as I yawned.

"Your still tired, you should sleep a little more..." Fai said to me.

"But I'm not tired yet..."I said to him as a yawn interrupted me once again, "I just woke up...".

"**But Master, you don't look so good, you should sleep a little more, you'll feel so much better when you wake up!**" Sumomo said to me.

"Alright then, I'll get some sleep, in the mean-time you guys can look around the house, however, don't go outside okay?" I explained as Fai nodded as Sumomo climbed onto his shoulder, I laid back into bed and closed my eyes.

"**Don't worry master, we won't leave this house, we'll think of something to do that won't make any noise!!!**" Sumomo said out loud as I nodded my head and tried to get some sleep, Fai smiled sweetly as he got out of bed and turned away, Sumomo jumped off his shoulder and landed on the nearby cabinet. "Good night Ally..." Faisaid to me as I opened my right eye as I turned my head and looked at him, his disarmed smile make me blush as i closed my eye and went to sleep. He opened the sliding door as Sumomo jumped onto his shoulder as he got out of my room, H truned around and looked at me as he smiled sweetly as he closed the door in fron of him leaving me alone in my room.

.:.~*• •*~.:..:.~*• •*~.:..:.~*• •*~.:.

Fai came back into my room as he held Sumomo who fell asleep in one hand while slowly opening the sliding door. He came into my room and placed Sumomo on a small pillow that was her size, he looked around and found a purple cleaning cloth. He grabbed it and gently placed it over Sumomo's small body. Fai walked away and came up to my bad, I was already asleep as my blanket was on the floor. He picked it up and placed it over me as he sat right next to me as he watched me sleep- and for a minute there, it looked like his cheeks turned light pink while watching me sleep.

"So, your Ally-Kat's new persocom huh?" Kurogane stated as Fai looked around, he then looked at the left back corner seeing Kurogane wearing black and blue clothing.

"Wh-Who are you?" Fai asked.

"Kurogane...I only keep Ally-Kat safe by watching her at night..." Kurogane replied back.

"So you watch over Ally at night? Like every night?"

"most of the time, Tomoyo now knows that I sneak out of the house and go to Ally-Kat's house..."

"Tomoyo? Is this Tomoyo your owner?"

"yes...what a pain..."

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"It's Kurogane!"

"kurogane huh? what about Kuro-Tan? Kuro-Rin? Kuro--"

"Don't give me those Damn names you idiot!!" Kuroganeshouted out as I over heard him. I breathed in and groaned as I covered my face in my pillow. " Oops..." Kurogane muttered as I lifted my head and opend my eyes, I sat up and rubbed my left eye.

"Kuro-Rin, you woke up Ally" Fai said out loud.

"That's Not My Name!!" Kurogane shouted as I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked at them, Sumomo scrambled to my master bed.

"**Emergency! Emergency! There's an intruder in Master Ally's room!**" Sumomo shouted out as I gently grabbed her and placed her on my shoulder.

"He's not an intruder sumomo, that's my friend Kurogane, he always keeps an eye on me, espically if i'm in danger." I explained as Sumomo blinked her pink eyes and looked at Kurogane.

"you didn't tell me your name..."Kurogane said to Fai as he turned and glared at him.

"I'm Fai, and the tiny one on ally shoulder is..." Fai said as Sumomo said out loud, "**Sumomo!**".

Kurogane came up to my bed and recognized Sumomo, "Your that tiny persocom from the store!" He said to her.

"**I'm glad you recognized me, apparently nobody didn't see me, but master did, so I decided that I should go into her pocket! And the scanner dectecterthingy didn't catch me! So now I'm master's Second Persocom!**" Sumomo explained. "Then where did Fai come from? I didn't see him in the store..." Kurogane asked.

"Glad you brought that up, I found him on top of trash bags, Someone must have thrown him away." I said to him, Fai yawned quietly as he covered his mouth with his hand, after that, he turns toward me and watches my very move. "That's a waste of money, maybe you've got lucky yesterday Ally-Kat...even though you get most of the money from Princess tomoyo..." Kurogane said to me.

"Oh foofie, here we go again-"

"Get use to it Tails, I'm probably going to repeat this crap over and over until you get you own money..."

"Tails?" Fai asked as he looked at me.

"It's another nickname they used on me..." I explained. "get use to it..." Kurogane stated as I sighed in despair.

.:.~*• •*~.:..:.~*• •*~.:..:.~*• •*~.:.

for the rest of the day, I introduced Fai and Sumomo to everybody else. "Aww, Sumomo's cute!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Don't say cute things like that!" Kurogane stated out loud.

"Hello Fai, I'm Princess Sakura..and this is my persocom, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura-Chan said to him.

"Hello Sakura-Chan & Syaoran-kun!" Fai replied back to them. Syaoran stood Right next to me, "Where'd you find him?" he asked me. I turned mt my head and said to him," last night, he was on top of trash bags, someone must have thrown him away because of the new versions...".

"that's a waste, good thing you spot him Tails!" Ryuoshouted out as he grabbed another piece of sesame chicken and threw it in his mouth, but it missed his mouth and went into the trash can, "Aw crap! Not again!" he shouted out as he grabbed another one and stuffed it in his mouth, Kamui laughed at him as Ryuo glared at him, "Shutup! you're not any better!!" He said out loud as Kamui took one piece and threw it to his mouth, which went into his mouth instead of into the trash can like Ryuo's.

"Ooh, Kamui's better than you Ryuo!!" I said out loud as I made him steam up, "Shutup Tails!" he protested.

"It's not my fault that you threw the sesame chicken into the trash can instead of your mouth!" I said to him he glared at me while blushing.

"**Aww, Ryuo's Blushing! Ryuo's Blushing!! Ahaha!!**" Sumomo stated as she giggled making him blush even more.

"Aww, does Ryuo have a crush on Tails?" Kamui teased as Ryuo snapped.

"That's it, i'm going to kill you, you stupid vampire!!" Ryuo yelled out as he began to chase Kaumi aroung a large Sakura tree.

"Is Kamui a vampire?" Fai asked me, I faced him and smiled, "no, Ryuo just says that just to make Kamui mad." I said.

"I'm Not A Vampire!!" Kamui yelled back to Ryuo.

"See what I mean Fai?" I said to him as he nodded his head and smiled.

"Run Forest, Run!!" I said to kamui as he tricked Ryuo and busted out laughing.

"you got that from a movie?" Syaoran asked.

"yup, its from a war movie...but you see, I don't watch war or horror movies" I explained to him as he understood everything.

"Good one Tails!!" Kamui shouted out as Ryuo noticed that he was on a large tree branch and began climbing.

"This tree is dangerous, espically at night time, so Be careful not to fall!" Sakura said to them as Kamui nodded his head.

"W**hy is it dangerous at nght time?**"Sumomo asked.

"Before Ally-Chan came, a boy around Kamui's age climbed up this tree around night time, and something happened to him and he fell off a tree branch killing himself...So its dangerous to come around here at night time, because his ghost still wanders around this tree..."Tomoyo explained as Sakura didn't like scary stories, she hid her face on Syaoran-Kun's chest. He calmed her down.

"Geez, Why didn't you guys tell me this before..." I asked, that's when Kamui over heard and came down from the tree branch.

"You saw his ghost?!" Kamui asked.

"N-no, but last night, I over heard someone's voice in this area..." I replied as Kamui's eyes widened.

"So there really is a ghost hanging around here..." Kamui said outloud as Sakura became worried.

"Will you stop scaring Sakura-Chan, please, your gonna give her a heart attack!" I said to him as he apologised to Sakura.

"It's okay..." she said at last.

"Hey, its getting late, maybe we should leave..." Ryuo said out loud as Syaoran agreed.

"**I have a weird feeling that the ghost was listening to our conversation...**" Sumomo said to us as I felt a chill down my spine, the next thing i know, Fai was comforting me, I began to blush.

"Well, see you guys later!!!" Kamui shouted out as we all waved goodbye and headed to our homes. As the sun began to move away, darkness began to cover the skies as Sumomo who sat on my shoulder, Fai and I were heading for home. Sumomo gotten very tired and fell asleep om me within a minute or two, Fai had a sad look on his face as he watched me, just as I placed her into my short pocket, he breathed out thorugh his nose. "Hey Ally..." he said to me as I glanced at him as I noticed that something was wrong, I can easily tell that something was wrong-even if there persocoms, I can easily tell. There was something in his blue eyes that shined into the darkness as it began to cover everything before our eyes.

"What's the matter Fai?" I asked as he sighed and asked me, "Are you going to throw me away if I do something wrong?". I stopped dead in my tracks as he stopped and turned around. He was a few inches away from me as I sighed and said, "No...". Fai remained quiet as I continued, "I'm not going to throw you away because a new persocom is out, I'm not going to throw you away because of something that you've done wrong...I'm not going to throw away sumomo either. Sumomo found he and escaped from the store, _not to mention that she took the tag off of her_, And I found you on top of those trash bags, and I'm also not going to throw you away because I feel like it...I'm going to take good care of you, even if it means that I have to get a job and earn money...".

A small smile appeared from his face as he came up to me and embraced me, his embrace was soo warm and yet comfortable, like as if he was hugable. "Thank you ally..." Fai whispered into my pointy ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a hug back. "your welcome..." I replied back as I rested my head onto his shoulder as my eyes were closed. As darkness covered the roads and the sidewalk ahead of us as, it felt comfortable out here making me think that we were the only two people out here, even the stars were out guiding our way and giving out light for us to see better in the darkness. We seperated from each other as we began to walk our way to my home.

"_I don't want him to feel sad or worried of things that revolve around us or around him...I want him to be happy & carefree...like me..._" Spoke my mind as I looked at him, he only looked ahead as we arrived at my house, he opened the door and letted me in first. Just as i enetred into the house, he followed while closing the door behind him. We went up to my room as I opened my sliding door, Fai yawned as he blinked his eyes at least twice as he watched me gently take out Sumomo from my shirt pocket and place her down on a small pillow on my desk that was near my master bed, I walked toward my bed seeing my night dress. I picked it up and walked into the bathroom, while changing, I overheard my favorite song from my radio/CD player that was remained on the whole time:

[--"Peculiar People By Mute Math"--]

_We can fly with the wings of eagles  
We can fly with the wings of eagles  
We are peculiar people this I know  
We can fly with the wings of eagles  
_

"_I freakin' love this song!!_" spoke my mind as I got out of the bathroom carring my dirty clothes as I went down stairs and placed them in the wash room. Fai stared at the radio/CD player as he overheard the lyrics:

_We are peculiar people  
We are peculiar people  
We must set our hope and future to the sky  
We are peculiar people  
We are peculiar people  
We will shed our human skin and learn to fly_

Fai smiled as I came into the room, I yawned as I walked over to my bed and sat next to Fai, I then began to sing along with the lyrics:

_With a word we can drown a mountain  
With a word we can drown a mountain  
Into the seas surrounding don't you know  
With a word we can drown a mountain_

Fai was amazed that I can actually sing, he heard Tomoyo-Chan sing, which she has a beautiful voice, But Fai didn't even even know that i can sing. Tomoy-Chan said to him that _I sounded like Christina Aguilera, only at the age of 16..._

_We are peculiar people  
We are peculiar people  
There is more to who we are than meets the eye  
We are peculiar people  
We are peculiar people  
And no one will convince me otherwise  
_

_We were born to, we were born to fly  
You and i, we're summoned to the sky  
We were born to, we were, we were born to fly_

[--end of song, but there's a little more to it, i think, you gotta listen to the song...--]

"Hyuu~ You have a beautiful voice Ally!" Fai whispered to me as I blushed and looked away.

"No, I got a horrible voice--".

"No you don't, your voice and Tomoyo-Chan's are amazing, maybe you should sing out loud for people more often" Fai suggested as we both yawned at the same time.

"No thank you" I replied back nicely, I didn't want to hurt his feelings...unless if he _has_ feelings.

"why not? Tomoyo-Chan sings out to the people, so why don't you?".

I lowered my head while blushing as i told him the problem I always have: "I'm too shy!! wither its reading out loud or singing in front of my friends, my heart begins to beat harder and harder because I get nervous too easily(NOTE*- the underlined sentence is soo true, I get way to shy and nervous very easily!!)".

Fai blinked twice while looking at me, "oh..." he only said as I crawled into my bed as he went on the other side of my bed, we both laid back as I explained more of my problem to him. He wasn't next to me, he was a few inches away from me as he listened to everything I had said. "So you just don't like being nervous whenever it comes to reading out loud and being shy because someone wants you to sing out loud to other people...right?" He asked as I nodded my head. I yawned once again as he smiled at me, " Maybe we should get some sleep, you need it more than I do..." Fai said as I agreed and closed my eyes, he also closed his eyes as he told me " Goodnight". "You too Fai..." I replied back as I slowly started to fall asleep.

--End of Chapter 3--


	4. Chapter 4 the book store

Tsubasa Chobits~

Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or Chobits (which is mostly CLAMP)

---Chapter 3: the book store~ ---

As Fai and I arrived in the new book store called "Borders", Fai wanted to find something for me. "Hello, welcome to borders!" The manager from the desk said to us, I waved back and looked around. Fai wandered off into the book store, Sumomo wanted to stay with Sakura and Syaoran-kun who happened to be in another store looking for some new clothes. "Hoe?" I muttered as I saw a new chidern's book on the shelf, it had a picture of a pink bunny in a city, the title was called "A City With No People". To me, it sounded like a sad story I didn't feel like reading it, but my left hand already grabbed it without noticing..."_Well, I guess I can read this book for just a few minutes..._" spoke my mind as I walked over to a chair, sat in it and opened the book. once I started reading the book to myself, I then began saying the words to myself but with feeling (no drama, just sadness)...

**_In this city...there are no people._**

**_  
The lights are on in all the houses. But there's nobody on the streets._**

**_  
Are there people inside? I peek in a window to find out._**

**_There are people. But they are with them.  
_****_I look in other houses. These people are with them, too.  
_**

I then got into it, I tried to get into reality, but the heavy words from this children's book pulled me in...As I was pulled into the book, everything around me began to disappear...I couldn't hear anything as I was pulled deeper into the book...the footsteps from the people looking around; the children reading the words out loud to their parents...As I looked at the pictures of the pink bunny in the city, the image of it began to fade away and I was placed into the story. The words that ghostly appeared while the book came to life in my mind, it felt like I was in the bunny's place as it continued:

**_This city is just like all the rest._**

**_Being with them is fun. More fun than being with people. _**

**_Nobody comes outside anymore. There are no people in this city._**

For some strange reason, this story seemed like it was describing what love is...or maybe something else that remained in your hearts...As a little girl with short brown hair looked at my eyes, my pupils from both eyes disappeared as only my eye color remained as my eyes remained into the book. "Mommy, is she a persocom??" the little girl asked as Fai overheard her voice as he poked his head out of the fantasy/romance section as he noticed that the little girl was pointing at me.

He noticed that something was wrong with me, as the mother told her that i was not a persocom, the little girl looked at the title and asked her mother if she can get a book like that. As they walked off into the childern's section, Fai blinked his blue eyes and came up to me. "Ally?Are you okay?" He asked, I din't say anything, i kept my eyes on the book:

**_I will leave this city and go to another one. _**

**_I hope that I will meet someone. Someone just for me. _**

**_But if that special someone falls in love with me... _**

**_I will have to leave that someone. _**

Fai placed his warm hands on both sides of my cheeks as he continued to call my name, the more he called me...he still couldn't snap me out of it. "Ally!" he said to me, but i still didn't hear, him, I was in my own world... "Hey Fai, what's wrong with tails??" someone asked as he turned to face the person who called him.

**_Even so, I want to meet that special someone. _**

**_This is what I think as I leave the city with no people._**

Just as I re-read the one statement in my mind, I then said it out loud, "**_Someone...just for me...._**". I then felt someone's cold hand on my arm. "Hey Ally-Kat, Don't start ignoring people when your reading a book!!" Kurogane said out loud as he voice brought me and my mind back to reality. I shook my head a couple of times as I was able to hear and see things again, my pupils came back as I came back to reality. I looked up seeing Kurogane and Fai, I blinked as my pointy ears moved up and down at least three times, "Kurogane...Fai..." I said at last as Fai sighed in relief as he then embraced me.

"What was wrong with you? you looked like you were hypnotized or something from that book your reading..." Kurogane said to me as he didn't see me turn pink...

"Hypnotized?? Why do you say that??" I asked as i pulled a face.

"Ally," Fai said as he placed his warm hands on my shoulders and was about four to five inches away from my face, "I called out your name, but you didn't reply to me, you kept your eyes on the book you have...Which reminds me...what were you reading??"Fai asked as I showed him the book.

" 'A City With no People'...is it okay if I can read it?" He asked, "sure, I don't mind." I replied as I gave him the book and he also read it.

" 'A City With No People'...sounds a little weird..."Kurogane said out loud to me.

"It's not weird...it only talks about people who are with them....and they only stay with them because its so much better than other people...and explains that the character is leaving that city to look for **the Somebody just for me**..." I explained as Kurogane glanced at me with his crimson red eyes..."Your starting to freak me out ally-kat with those lonely eyes of yours..."he stated as I snapped out of it...

"wait...what lonely eyes?? I don't got lonely eyes-"

"yes you do tails..." Kurogane said as Fai overheard our conversation.

"You use that look on me every time whenever somebody or someone asks you what happened to your parents..."he explained as Fai began to wonder where my parent are...

"I know, i know...but, at least there in a better place watching over me right now..."I said to him as fai realized where my parents were, he then looked at me and closed the book.

"H-hey ally,"Fai said as i turned around to face him, "is it okay if...I can buy this..." he asked. I blinked twice and nodded,"if that's what you want to read, then that's okay with me Fai" I stated as he smiled and followed me. He handed me the book as I gave the book to the manager who scaned it and told me, "that's going to be ten dollars please!".

"Geez, why is it that books are soo cheap today??" I asked as I pulled out ten dollars from my wallet and gave it to her, "that's because this book is new..."she replied back answering my question. "_no wonder..._" spoke my mind as she gave me the book that was placed in the bag. "Here you go!" she said to me as I agreed and turned to Fai and handed him the bag, "here you go Fai!" I said to him as he smiled and held onto the bag.

"Well, I better get back to where Tomoyo-hime is..._what a pain..._" Kurogane said to us as he walked out of the book store, "bye!" I stated as he waved without looking back...

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

As the hour passed by, Fai read the book I bought at the store, Sumomo glanced at the book here and there, but got tired and fell asleep...After all, it is 9:30 at night. I got out of the bathroom as I fixed my nightdress, I Yawned as i noticed that he was still reading the book.

"Still reading that book,huh?" I asked as he chuckled, he turned his head and faced me. I walked barefooted toward him as I rubbed my left eye. "If you keep rubbing your left eye, your eyesight is only gonna get worse..." Fai said as I stopped and moved my hand away from my eye, He sat on his legs while reading the book. "and if you keep sitting on your legs, who knows what could happen to you..." I stated as he rolled his eyes and stood up, he then turned his body and faced me while sitting on the royal blue carpet.

"I'm just worried about you Ally..."Fai said as I then sat up.

"I know...your just like kurogane, huh?"

"A little, but there's only one difference between me and him..."

"And what's that?"

"Kuro-tan always sneaking out of the house to watch over you at night before i came...He messes up your hair...and its fun giving him nicknames..."

"You know he's gonna hurt you if you keep calling him names like that."

"but were persocoms..."

"He doesn't care if your a persocom or a human being...he doesn't even care if your a monster, he will still hurt you..."

"You don't want me to get hurt, huh Ally?" Fai asked as I blinked twice and looked away, I then began to blush.

"Well yeah, I mean- You, Sumomo and the others are the only ones I can talk to since my anti-father is away..." I replied back as he glanced at me while smiling sweetly at me.

"What? R-really, I mean it-"

"Come on, be honest Ally...What would do if Sumomo and I weren't here??" He asked as he leaned toward me.

"It's the truth, I mean it-"

"Be honest Ally..."he repeated as I began to blush. I remained quiet as he was now closer, his nose was now touching mine, he had one hand on my shoulder while the other was on my cheek...my face was flushed.

"Okay fine..." I said as I continued, "Without Somomo and you...I'd be very lonely here...". His disarmed smile mad me blush even more as he moved toward me and embraced me, and the weird thing was that he had no shirt on and only wore his white and blue night shorts. I wanted to hug him back, but my arms didn't move an inch. I wanted to move away, but he was SOO warm and he still smelt like blue berries in the winter (Blueberry blizzard) that i only moved forward and relaxed on him.

He sighed lightly and looked at me, I was about to fall asleep on him again. I wanted to stay awake, but my eyes wanted to close on me...I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly in and out through my nose...He smiled sweetly as I began to fall into a deep eternal sleep as my body began to wait till the sun rises from the darkness and shines through that darkness that seems to shun and puts the world to a deep dark sleep, and to those who seems to be night owls (in other words, nocturnal.) are also were slowly put to an eternal sleep...

He slowly stood up carrying me toward my carried me like as if I was a princess who broke her leg on accident, he placed me down onto my bed and slowly pulled the covers over my body, He placed his warm hand onto my cheek as he watched me sleep into the night... He then stopped smiling and looked right at the book. He Muttered the words to himself, "Someone...Just For...Me".

He slowly moved his hand away from my cheek as he put on his blue and white tank top and slowly opened the window, he jumped from the window to the telephone pole and placed his hand on his chest where he felt a small glow lightly burning inside. He didn't know where this feeling came from, but he didn't want to know...

A light wind passed by as his hair was lightly pushed to the right as he looked up at the crescentmoon, it's beautiful light warmed his skin as those words he muttered to himself filled his mind as the light wind carried Sakura petals and changed its direction...the wind began to move toward the north. The Sakura petals swirled around Fai as he watched the petal move away from him and toward the crescent moon.

---~• End of Chapter 3 •~---


	5. Chapter 5 Winter School day

Tsubasa Chobits~

Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or Chobits (which is mostly CLAMP)

---Chapter 5: winter school day~ ---

As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that I must have rolled off the bed. "Aw,man...."I said out loud as I saw Fai stumbled and looked down to see me on the ground. "Ally, what happened to you?" Fai asked as I all tied up in my blanket while struggling to sit up. He got out of bed and helped me out of the little situation. My hair was messed up since I rolled around trying to get comfortable on my bed last night...maybe _that_ was the reason why I fell off the bed.

I groaned while rubbing the back of my head, "_I must have hit the back of my head when I fell last night..._"spoke my mind as I reached out to grab my alarm clock that didn't go off, I looked at the time..."Holy Crap! It's 7:30, and school starts at 8' O clock in the morning!!" I whined as I quickly stood up and went to my closet, I opened it and search for something nice to wear. Sumomo woke up a little late, She yawned and asked Fai what was going on.

"Ally's going to be late for school..."Fai explained as he continued, "And right now, she's looking for something to wear...". Sumomo blinked her light pink eyes and watched me scrambled back and forth to closet and then to my drawer, " I can't find anything to wear?! Why God Why?!" I shouted as I looked into the closet once again while panicking at the same time. I always woke up at 6:00 - 6:30 in the morning- but that's just it, I must have done something that made stay up last night and slightly becomeing nocturnal, which I was use to most of the times...

What did I do last night? Did I get drunk or something? cause I got a serious hangover..." I asked as fai shook his head and remembered what had happened last night...

---Flashback---

_"Be honest Ally..."he repeated as I began to blush. I remained quiet as he was now closer, his nose was now touching mine, he had one hand on my shoulder while the other was on my cheek...my face was flushed._

_"Okay fine..." I said as I continued, "Without Somomo and you...I'd be very lonely here...". His disarmed smile mad me blush even more as he moved toward me and embraced me, and the weird thing was that he had no shirt on and only wore his white and blue night shorts. I wanted to hug him back, but my arms didn't move an inch. I wanted to move away, but he was SOO warm and he still smelt like blue berries in the winter (Blueberry blizzard) that i only moved forward and relaxed on him._

_He sighed lightly and looked at me, I was about to fall asleep on him again. I wanted to stay awake, but my eyes wanted to close on me...I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly in and out through my nose...He smiled sweetly as I began to fall into a deep eternal sleep as my body began to wait till the sun rises from the darkness and shines through that darkness that seems to shun and puts the world to a deep dark sleep, and to those who seems to be night owls (in other words, nocturnal.) are also were slowly put to an eternal sleep..._

_He slowly stood up carrying me toward my carried me like as if I was a princess who broke her leg on accident, he placed me down onto my bed and slowly pulled the covers over my body, He placed his warm hand onto my cheek as he watched me sleep into the night... He then stopped smiling and looked right at the book. He Muttered the words to himself, "Someone...Just For...Me"._

_He slowly moved his hand away from my cheek as he put on his blue and white tank top and slowly opened the window, he jumped from the window to the telephone pole and placed his hand on his chest where he felt a small glow lightly burning inside. He didn't know where this feeling came from, but he didn't want to know..._

_He came back inside my room looking over Ally who has never budgged an inch. He smiled as he walked out of my room and stumbled into the living room down stairs, He looked around seeing another flat screen TV in the corner of the room...it was unused since my anti-father said that he was going to put that TV in my room...Fai walked up to it and actually took the Unused TV into my room and fixed it on his own..._

---End of Flashback---

He walked over to the hooked flat screen TV and turned on the TV which was on the weather channel. **"_Today's going to be freezing cold in the low 20's, and in the afternoon, it's going to warm up in the high 70's and it will stay like this for a couple of days..._" **the weather guy announced as Fai remembered that I didn't like the cold, He was use to it...but I wasn't because I'm only use to the heat...  
He looked back at me while I was still looking for something to wear. He sighed and walked passed me who ran to the drawer once again getting a pair of clean white socks. He looked around in the closet and saw a present from Tomoyo-Chan that wasn't opened. He opened the present and held the present in his arms, he turned around and saw a few clothes were flung across the room.

"Hey ally," Fai said out loud as I stopped throwing my unworn shirts across the room, I turned and faced him as he was holding out a long blue-ish purple dress that probably went down to my ankles, it had long sleeves that ended to my elbows. "How about this beautiful dress?" He asked as I was astonished that he found a cute dress for me..."This is a gift from Tomoyo-Chan..." Fai explained as I walked over to him and examined it, it almost looked like a Kimono but it was an actual dress, It had matching gloves and everything...

"Omigosh..."I said out loud as I gently grabbed it from Fai and placed it over my nightdress. "Put the dress on master, let's see if it fits you!!" Sumomo said out loud as I agreed and went into the bathroom...and I got out of the bathroom within a couple of minutes holding onto my nightdress. The dress did go to my ankles, and the purple golves go well eith my dress...and the dress fits me.

"**What a cute dress!!!**" Sumomo shouted out as I blushed. Fai walked up to me and told me, "You look beautiful...".

"Thanks Fai," I said.

"Your Welcome..."Fai replied back.

"**You better get to school Master!**" Sumomo said to me as I agreed, gotten my bag and waved good bye to them both as I closed my sliding door behind me...they overheard me going down the stairs and heard the front door open and was then shut within a few seconds. "**Master is now gone to school....Sumomo must do something to let time pass by!**" Sumomo said outloud as she jumped off Fai's shoulder and began dancing on the floor, Fai walked over to the window and watched me talk to Tomoyo-Chan and Sakura-Chan as we began to walk to school...

Fai sighed lightly as he walked toward my bed and laid down on it, he closed his eyes as mind told himself, "_Ally's going to school...And now, I'm alone..._".

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

It was now 3:30 in the afternoon as Health class felt like it was slowing down time and space. I groaned in protest as we were watching a movie that had to do something in health..."_Why am I even have this class?!_" Spoke my mind as I looked out the window and thought about Fai and Sumomo. "Miss Alyssa," my teacher yelled out as i flinched and immediately stopped looking out the window and looked at him, "Y-yes Coach Shugo?" I asked as he told me to watch the video instead of looking out the window. when he finished the sentence he threw at me, I groaned loudly in protest to everybody in the classroom that I was bored as hell, Ryuo chuckled lightly to himself as I grabbed a kisses from my candy bag and threw it at him. "I was only kidding Ally, Geez..." Ryuo whispered to me as he was also told to watch the video, he sighed loudly as an evil grin slide past my face...

I don't need this class- I wasn't suppose to have this class in the first place. Apparently, I had already passed my health class from last year, so I have free time to roam around the school- I could even go outside the school if I want to...I feltmy phone vibrate in my pocket as I took it out and noticed that the message was from Tomoyo, I opened it and read it to myself, "_Come to my music class plz, my class room is on the second floor and my classroom number is B-300...~Goddess of night._".

I lightly closed my phone and placed it back into my pocket and got my bag (it was the only thing I bought with me today). I went up to Shugo and told him that I forgot something in my last class, he letted me go, "_I'm I good or what?_" spoke my mind as I left the room, i then stopped and stuck my tounge at Ryuo before I left. "Lucky son of a Bitch..." Ryuo's mind spoke as he growled like a dog as he watched me leave the classroom.

---on the second floor---

I sighed as I looked around for the room B-300, the hallways seemed to be getting longer and longer the more I kept walking ahead...Most of the rooms i heard the students singing, some of the rooms were actual instruments I heard while passing through. I finally found the room where Tomoyo-Chan was, Before I entered in... I overheard a piano, I knocked onto the door as a student opened the door and letted me in. "Hello Mrs Himawari," I said nicely to her as she said hello back. "Ally-Chan!" Sakura said outloud as I quickly walked up to her and gave her a hug, Tomoyo-Chan came in as well.

"Glad you came Ally-Chan!" Tomoyo-Chan said to me as I smiled. "You came just in time Ally, the choir is going to sing another song..." Himawari said to me as I sat down in a nearby chair, "What are they going to sing?" I asked. "A song they have to make up that goes with this," She said as she began to play the piano, Eriol was playing the guitar. To me, It sounded like a sad song...it went on for about three to four minutes long. It was a good thing i brought a tape-recorder and letted it record the song, but as I recorded it, my heart began to sing a small part that was from within me:

_**"Oh Holy land  
Come ancient spirit  
Take up my hand  
and guide me"**_

"would you like to help Tomoyo and Sakura-Chan out by singing with them Ally?" Himawari asked as her voice brought me back to reality as I said to her, "Oh, umm, i'm afriad I can't...you see, I don't sing...". "But you do Ally," Eriol said out loud as he continued, "You have a beautiful voice...". "_How the hell does he know that I can sing??_" Spoke my mind as I told him, "But there's a problem, i'm way to shy...".

"But ally-Chan," Sakura stated as I glanced at her, "You sang in front of Tomoyo-Chan and I once- Even Eriol-Kun was there...". "_He was???_" Spoke my mind once again as I pulled a confused look on my face, "Try singing or record your voice and bring it to Mrs Himawari-Sensei next time..."Tomoyo-chan said as I blinked twice...

"I dunno but I'll-" I was cutted off by the bell as everyone started to leave, "Okay Tails, you'll show us first, then Mrs Himawari-Sensei...see you before Christmas!" Tomoyo-chan said as Sakura-Chan and Eriol-Kun agreed and walked off..."But, I'm too shy..."i said to myself as the door was closed in front of me, "Don't worry ally," Himawari said as I turned around and looked at her,"I'm sure you'll be great on this song...afterall, If the song fits, you can sing it in front of everbody on Christmas night..."Himawari-Sensei said to me as I turned away sighing. I said goodbye to her an left the classrom and the school. As I started walking home, I looked around to find Kurogane nowhere in sight...I sighed as I watched the small clouds of cold air that came from me moved away as they slowly disappeared, like as if it wasn't ment to exist...

_**"Oh Holy land  
Come ancient spirit  
Take up my hand  
and guide me"**_

"_Why is my heart singing??_" spoke my mind as I was now closer to home than I expected, "_That music from the piano is now playing in my head as my heart begins to sing...why?? was this ment to be an actual song for me?? OR somebody else??_" spoke my mind as I was now in front of my house, I walked up to the door and opened it, as I walked inside Sumomo came out of nowhere and landed on my face. "**Welcome back Master!**"Sumomo shouted out loud as Fai overheard her. I closed the door behind me and gently grabbed Sumomo from covering my nose and hled her in my hands. "**What's the matter Master??**" she asked as I opened the sliding door and walked right into my room. I closed the door behind me and placed her down on my bed, She looked up at me as I stared right back at her, and then it came to me.

"Holy crap!!" I shouted as Fai and sumomo asked me what was wrong. "Tomoyo, Sakura-Chan and Eriol-Kun want me to sing or write lyrics that goes with this song," I exlained as I took out the recorder and replayed it to them...Three to four minutes later, "**That's the most beautiful song i've ever heard!!**" Sumomo squealed as I sighed in despair. "They want youto write Lyrics or sing this song to them...But ally, you don't sing..." Fai stated.

"Actually," I said as I continued, "I can sing because Tomoyo-Chan, Sakura-Chan and Eriol-Kun heard me sing right in front of them...So they want me to sing something that goes with this music..." I explained as Fai didn't say a word to me...

I lowered my head as Sumomo replayed the song, but without thinking, I started to sing in front of them...

_**"this Broken Soul" By Rebecca Kneubuhl**_

_**" Oh Holy land  
Come ancient spirit  
Take up my hand  
and guide me**_

_**Pull me to shore  
rivers are rising  
Look in this heart  
and find me ".**_

As I began to sing, the words that I said came from within my heart. Sumomo listened as she paid no attention to Fai who was drawn to the song and my voice. The more I sang without thought, the more Fai was drawn to it...Little did I know that my voice was recorded along with the music...

**_" I've lost my way  
your voice is silent  
I need you here  
to remind me_**

_**Show me now  
how to find my home  
all I am  
Surrender**_

_**Let the water flow right through this broken soul "**_

Sumomo was now drawn to it as it caused her to slowly fall asleep as she dreamt of me singing to her and to all the people in a beautiful white dress...it was snowing in the background...Sumomo saw Fai, Kamui, Ryuo, Kurogane, Syaoran-Kun and Sakura-Chan...Tomoyo-Chan, Eriol-Kun...Mrs himawari-Sensei...Yukito and Sakura's older brother Toya...and soo many other people as I sang out to them...

**" I fought by your side  
ashes still burning  
I've proved my worth  
so tell me why**

_**I've lost my way  
your voice is silent  
I need you here  
to remind me**_

_**Show me now  
how to find my home  
all I am  
Surrender**_

_**Tell me that you can forgive  
Bring me peace that I may live "**_

Fai drew closer and closer to me as I kept singing to them...as he was so close up to me, it looked like he was about to kiss me...My eyes remained shut as I kept singing with a calm voice...

**" Show me now  
how to find my home  
all I am  
Surrender**

_**(Oh sweet rest)  
Oh sweet rest  
Find me at my home  
Stay with me forever**_

_**Let the water flow right through this broken soul. "**_

As I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed that Fai was even closer to me than last time, my face was flushed as I shook him gently. "Hey," I said to him... he snapped out of that trance as he blinked his eyes and said "You have a beautiful voice" with a small smile on his face, I blushed when he said that. "T-thank you..." I said as he moved back from me. I didn't hear Sumomo after I stopped singing, I looked over to her and saw her fast asleep. "oh sumomo," I said to her as I gently picked her up and placed her on the small pillow on the small desk next to my bed.

"She get's tired too easily huh?" fai asked as I agreed with him as we watched Sumomo sleep dreaming about that moment and the song i sang...

---End of Chapter 5---


	6. Chapter 6 Someone Just for Me

Tsubasa Chobits~

Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or Chobits (which is mostly CLAMP)

--- Chapter 6: Someone Just for Me ---

[---*NOTE* sorry for not working on this for long, I wanted to wait for Christmas to come, I apologize for the long absence of this story---]

"Hello, Ally! did you find good lyrics for that song yet?" Tomoyo-Chan asked as I agreed and took out the recorder and handed it to her, "Here, it was recording my voice the whole time, so you might need your purple head phones to hear my voice." I explained as she agreed and took out her headphones, she placed the cord inside the recorder hole and pressed play. We were inside the Clamp mall just hanging around, Sakura and syaoran were here getting a few things for their Christmas tree. Eriol-Kun was here as well, he wanted to hear my voice on the recorder as well. Sumomo stayed with me while Fai was in the book store. Kamui, subaru and Ryuo were in Earthbound. Earthbound is a really cool place that has a lot of stuff from other countries, Syaoran and I really love that place, not just the Strong smell inside that store but everything we see or feel makes our minds think that we were the ones who found it in the first place.

I was a little worried about Fai who went into the book store on his own, i then decided that when Tomoyo-Chan is done judging wither the song was good or not I'm going in their to see if he's okay. "The song fit's perfectly, can you sing this song on Christmas night with me? can you ally? Please?" she asked as I overheard and had no choice but to say yes. "Great, here Eriol-Kun, you can listen to it now." she stated as Eriol placed the headphones over his ears and gently picked up the recorder and pressed play.

"hey guys," I said out loud as tomoyo-chan turned and faced me, "I'm going to check on Fai, I'm a little worried about him...". "Go on ahead Ally-Chan, we'll catch up with you later." Tomoyo-Chan replied as I nodded my head and went to the book store. "_I hope nothing has happened to him_" spoke my mind as I remembered that the book store was on the first floor.

-•-•-•-

Fai was sitting on a black comfy chair who placed another book that was titled "Sleeping beauty" on his lap while Reading the new addition of 'A City With No People', the book that Fai was reading was called "Someone Just For Me".

**Just as I feared...there's no one here either.  
**

**Everyone is inside with _them_. **

**Being with _them_ is like living a beautiful dream.  
**

**A beautiful dream that no one wants to wake up from. **

**_They_ will grant your deepest wishes. **

**_They_ will do whatever you ask. _They_ will be whatever you want.  
**

**_They_ can do things that you cannot. **

**But...there is one thing..._they_ cannot do.  
**

**_They_ can never become people. **

**_They_ might look like people, but they are only substitutes.  
**

**I know this very well because I am one of _them_.  
**

Fai was reading the words to himself as he was also drawn into the book as those words filled his mind. he continued on reading the words to himself...

**Today I look for someone just for me. **

**Someone who will love me even if I can't fulfill their wishes. **

**Someone who has love for me alone. **

**But...  
**

**There is another me. **

**The other me asks..._"Does such a person exist?"_.  
**

**I need...someone whose love for me is true. **

**I want...someone who loves me without asking anything in exchange. **

**I hope...unless that someone loves me for being me...  
**

**...they're not someone just for me.  
**

**This someone exists? **

**"_She does._"  
**

**If so...then where?  
**

**My someone is nearby, I think. Perhaps I already know her. **

**"_But..._"**

**"_...what if that person does not love you back?_"**

**"_What if that person likes someone...other than you?_"  
**

**"_People aren't like them. You can't erase their feelings._" **

**"_People aren't easy to change._"  
**

**I know. **

**But people do change. Their feelings are dynamic.**

**"_Feelings of love are more resistant than others._" **

**"_What if she never loves you?_"  
**

**Then I'll have to decide.**

**_Me_ and the _other_ me.**

Fai began to wonder if there is someone out there for him, he sighed as he thought about that and imagined an unknown girl with him, who wouldn't seem to care if she can or cannot make his dreams come true, she wouldn't care if he was different or not...  
I went inside the book store seeing Fai reading a book, I sighed in relief as I walked up to him. "Fai, are you okay?" I asked as he overheard and looked up seeing me, he smiled and said, "I'm alright, just reading..." He replied to me as I smiled sweetly back.

"Want me to buy this book for you, Fai?"I asked as his smile disappeared and looked at me, "You don't have to ally, you can get this book later...you should save your money," Fai stated as I blinked my eyes and said "I'm doing this for you Fai, I don't care if I don't have the money, I just don't want you to be sad...". Fai said nothing as I gently took the book from his warm hands and went to the manager lady. As I took out ten dollars and gave it to the lady, Fai's cheeks turned bright pink while looking at me.

-•-•-•-

As we left the book store, we spent the rest of our time in the Clamp mall...I gotten a few money here and there because of Tomoyo, Eriol and I went into the music room and gotten a couple of CDs that we liked. We all went into earthbound and looked around. Syaoran and I looked at the necklaces that were from other places besides Oto, Kamui looked at the whips that the store, Ryuo did the same. Ryuo planned on using the whip on me when Tomoyo's christmas party/ sleepover comes within a few weeks...So of course, he bought it and got 20 dollars back.

"Ryuo, why _did you_buy a whip anyway?" I asked at last as everyone overheard me and glanced over to him, Ryuo looked over to us and shook his head. "I just want to show it to my father, of course" he replied back to me as I was suspicious of him, but nodded to his excuse. Sumomo looked back at Ryuo who had an evil smile on his face, his eyes had shown yellow stars. He was staring directly at me. Sumomo quickly hugged my right check and cried out, "Master, Ryuo has an evil look on his pale face!!" the look went away when I quickly turned around to face him.

"Ah, Hey Eriol!" someone shouted as Eriol looked up ahead seeing Hideki and Chii, they we're both waving directly at us. "Hey guys look!" Eriol spoke as my glare was gone when I looked up ahead to see Chii and Hideki.

"Hauu~ Chii, you look soo cute!!" I squealed out as I ran up to her, embracing her. she too hugged back. "Hey Hideki, how are you? How was the trip?" Sakura asked him, Hideki chuckled. "It was great, I gotten a few things from my family but it was really fun." he replied back to her, Sumomo jumped off of my shoulder onto Fai's.

"Hideki, can I take her home?" I asked him with a childish voice, Fai couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Tails, Chii has to stay with..."He stopped when he saw my expression, I gave him the 'puppy eyes' look, he pulled a face. "Ally, I won't let you take chii home." He sounded a little over-protective when it comes to Chii. Seconds later after his comment, Chii looked at him with the same puppy eyes and the same expression I had, Hideki was drawn back in disbelief.

"I admit, Tamaki does the 'puppy eye' move better than Tails..." Kamui pointed out as I glanced over to him before looking back at Hideki.

"Ally! I won't let you take Chii home!!" hideki shouted, ponting his index finger at me, the tip of his finger poked my nose. I blinked twice with a sad expression on my face, but then a thought came in as a small smile grew seconds later.

-•-•-•-

"Hideki..." Chii spoke as Hideki looked at her, they sat in a small room...a very familiar room.

"I told her that I wouldn't let Chii get taken..." he began as tomoyo walked into the room, the door wide open as she brought in a cup of hot coco. Ryuo came into the room as well, "Well, actually Hideki, she just _did_take Chii home, but not just her..." He looked behind him to see everyone else; Eriol sat in a chair and watched Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, Kamui, Fai, and I play Uno.

Kurogane had about six cards in his hands; Syaoran had five, Kamui had seven cards in hand, Fai had three...Sakura and I had two cards in hand. Ryuo was also playing, however, he had ten cards in hand.

"Alright, let's go with this one first." Kurogane spoke up as he pulled out a red seven, we all looked at it for a few seconds before looking at ours. It happened to be Syaoran's turn, he pulled out a red five. Kamui was next, he took out a wild card and changed it all up. "I'm going with the color blue!" he said to us. "B.S!!" I shouted out pointing my index finger in the air. Kurogane put his hand on his face, making a face-palm.

"Ally, for the last time, we're not playing 'B.S', we're playing Uno!" Kurogane told me once again. "I know," I replied back as I placed down a blue five, I then gasped. "Uno!" I squealed out, holding out the last card in my hand. "What the french toast?!" Ryuo protested as he scrambled back to the game and frantically looked for a blue card.

Fai was laughing. I glanced over to him, with a confused look on my face.

"I'm sorry Ally-chan." Fai began as he placed down a blue reverse card that shown a draw two symbol, I was in shock. I was this close to winning, but was back-fired by Fai. I fell flat on my face onto the soft carpet as Ryuo and Kamui laughed, Kurogane chuckled. Tomoyo had the worried look on her face as she glanced at me. "I was _soo_ close!" I fake cried as I drawn out two more cards in the deck, I looked back at my cards and took out my blue four card.

It went counter clockwise again until we reached up to Sakura who pulled out a Wild card, "I call the color green, oh and Uno." she called out to us as it was Ryuo's turn. he looked through his cards before lowering his head in shame, he then placed his hands on the deck trying to get a green colored card. It took him three cards just to find one, he placed down a green eight as Fai took out a green seven.

'_Great, now its my turn...Man, now I gotta use one of my special cards now..._' spoke my mind as I pulled out my green draw two card, Kamui stared at the draw two card. He then glared at me, the look on his face was piceless. I tried so hard not to laugh, "I get no love..." Kamui said at last as I laughed out-loud, he drawn out two cards.

Syaoran looked down at his cards, he then pulled out a green seven. Kurogane was all calm as he took out a wild card, "Red" that was the only thing he said. Ryuo, Kamui and I groaned, letting everyone else knows that we don't have a red numbered for Sakura, she had a small smile on her cute face. "oh-no..."I muttered as she put down her last card. "I won!" Sakura squealed out as the boys (except Fai and Kurogane) dropped their cards and lowered their heads in shame.

"NO!!" I cried out in a childish voice as Fai laughed. "That was amazing Sakura, it was purfect for the camera!" Tomoyo squealed out in joy as she held out her cam-corder that was finished recording everything from the beginning to the end of the game. Sumomo cheered out for her, Chii was doing the same. Fai patted my back, my head was still lowered. Kurogane shook his head.

"Don't worry, She'll get revenge soon..._oh wait_, not to Sakura, the luckiest girl in the world. It'll take her forever to win a match from her." Kurogane teased as I glared at him, _I hate it when he does that, Even when he embarrasses me to the others_.

End of chapter 6

* * *

I am terribly sorry for the long wait! I wanted to wait for Christmas and...yeah, stupid excuse. To be honest, I didn't want to work on this chapter until December,and I didn't want to make you guys wait no more.

Here you go, Chapter 7 will be up...sometime soon.

PLZ, I need more reviews!! more than just five or six...I need more people to read my FAN-Fics!!


	7. Chapter 7 A Day With My Friends

Tsubasa Chobits~

Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp or Chobits (which is mostly CLAMP)

* * *

Chapter 7: A Day With My Friends ~

"Hauu~" I howled as I awoke from my bed, I blinked and slowly sat up as I looked around. I glanced over to see Sumomo asleep still, but i didn't see Fai around.

I looked around and tried to get up when I felt something heavy hold me down, I looked down to see Fai asleep on me.

"MYAA~!" I shrieked as Fai awoke and shot up from my bed, he too was covered up under my sheets.

"Woah! What happened?" Ryuo shouted as he too shot up from my floor and looked over to me, soon everyone else got up and looked over.

"F-Fai! What are you doing in my bed?" I asked him. He blinked and shrugged, having a confused look on his face that made him even more cute.

"I thought you needed company here, so I scooted in right after you fell asleep." Fai replied kindly.

"**Master's being dirty again!**" Sumomo shouted as I blushed bright red.

"But Sumomo," Syaoran said to the tiny Persocom. "Ally-Chan here was very tired last night, and Fai here carried her to her bed as soon as everyone else was going to sleep." Syaoran said.

"I can't even remember what happened after our Uno game..." I brought up as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Fai couldn't help but smile from this, his cheeks turned pink seconds later.

"Anything?" Eriol asked as I shook my head. "Nothing...except that song that I have to sing on Christmas Night." I recalled.

"Oh yeah, that song that you sang in Choir Class." Kamui said recalling that song on the recorder.

"Do you have it memorized?" Tomoyo asked me, I nodded to her as Sakura smiled and hugged Syaoran in excitement.

"I can't wait to hear it live on Christmas Night." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled.

"I bet it'll be great." Syaoran said. Chii and Hideki smiled and agreed with them.

"I hope nothing bad goes wrong on that day..." I said to myself as Fai embraced me from behind, I couldn't help but hug back.

.:.~*• •*~.:.

"**What are we going to do today Master?**" Sumomo asked as she perched on my shoulder and glanced around, we all headed out to the park as Eriol noticed that ther was a couple of little kids were playing around in the park.

"Park! Chii wants to play!" Chii said as she tugged Hideki over to the swings, Hideki's face was bright red as he was dragged over to the swings. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled from this as I chuckled lightly.

"Sakura-Hime, do you want to go over to the swings?" Syaoran asked her.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Sakura replied sweetly as she and Syaoran headed over to the swings, soon we all headed over and played around. And for once in my mife, I felt like I was a little kid again. Memories of us when we were little flowed back to me and stuck around for the whole day.

I never wanted to leave the playground as we played around; Syaoran lightly pushed Sakura back and forth on the swings, Chii went down the slide as Hideki was blushing and was flipping out in a happy way, Kamui was climbing the tree again as Ryuo tried to catch up. As for Fai and I, we were on the merry go round as Fai spun the wheel as fast as he could before getting in and laughing with me.

"This is fun!" Fai said as he gripped hard onto the bars as I landed on my butt and looked up to him, the merry go round was starting to slow down a little as Fai was going to spin it one again when he lost his balance and fell on top of me.

"Waah!" I howled as I fell on my back.

"S-sorry Ally-chan!" Fai said to me with a worried tone as I sat up. "N-no It's okay Fai. It's not your..." I stopped myself as I stared into Fai's blue eyes. Fai did the same thing as stood still for the past couple minutes, I couldn't move an inch as I felt something pound away within me.

**B-Bump! B-Bump! B-Bump!**

'_What...what is this feeling?_' Spoke my mind as I felt my cheeks burn up. '_I...I never felt this before. What's going on?_' Spoke my mind as I still looked up to Fai.

**_B-Bump! B-Bump! B-Bump!_**

'_Eh? What is this feeling?_' Spoke Fai's mind as his mind pondered. '_Could...could Ally-Chan be..._' Fai's mind spoke as he blushed.

"Ahem!" Spoke a familiar person as I jumped and moved away from Fai, my cheeks were still red as I looked over to see Kurogane, Ryuo, Kamui, Eriol, Tomoyo,Syaoran and Sakura staring back at us.

"N-nothing happened!" I shouted as I quickly got off the merry go round and scrambled over to Tomoyo. "fai just fell A-an-and I couldn't m-move away." I said to them.

"Uh-huh, and I'm the Prince of Corneria." Ryuo spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"Corneria?" Kamui recalled, glancing over to him.

"Shut it Vampire, I'm just playin' around." Ryuo spoke as he glared over to him.

I looked up to Kurogane as he didn't say anything mean, he only stared back at me and sighed. He walked over to me and said to me in a whisper: "I'll talk to you later, it's nothing bad, okay?".

I looked up to him and nodded.

"Hey, what time is it?" Eriol asked, looking around to see a nearby clock stand that stood next to the park: It was now 6:30 pm.

"Goodness, it's already getting dark." Tomoyo said as she had a worried look on her beautiful face. "We better get back home." She said.

"Chii wants to spends the night with Ally!" Chii said as she embraced me happily, I couldn't help but smile from this.

"Oh Hell no! Chii, we have to-" Hideki stopped as soon as he saw Chii made a familar look; The Puppy Eyes.

"Chii..." Hideki said as Chii continued to use the look. I noticed this and smiled evilly.

"Chii, where did you learn that?" Hideki asked. The answer soon dawned on him as he glared over to me.

"Ally, did you teach her that look." He asked me. My smile grew wider as his face darkened. "Ally, we're not spending the night at your house again!" Hideki said as he pointed his index finger at me once again like yesterday.

I blinked and frowned.

"Don't you remember?" I asked him. He stoped and gave me a confused look.

"Huh?"

"I lost my parents when I was little, so I get lonely very easily..." I said to him, Fai overheard this and had a worried look on his face. Hideki's expression turned from anger to sorrow.

"Tails..." Hideki said.

"That song you gus heard...It came from within, within my lonely soul." I said to them. "And yet you all liked it, so I have to sing it to you all on Christmas night. That is, unless if something good happens and I sing a Christmas song..." I said to them as Kurogane blinked and kept the same look on his face, which was an emotionless expression.

"Chii wishes to stay with Ally." Chii said as Hideki blinked and nodded silently.

"Fine, we'll spend the night at her house again." Hideki spoke as I smiled weakly to him.

"We will too." Syaoran spoke as he took a step forward. Soon everyone else came in as I smiled to them all.

"Thank you." I said to them as we headed back to my house.

Christmas music was played all around my house as we all drank hot chocolate and ate ice cream and sang Christmas songs. Everything was great for me as Fai watched over me as the day passed by, it was soon pitch black as everyone fell asleep in my room again as I accidentally fell asleep on Kurogane.

He sighed deeply before carrying Ally to her bed and tucking me in. He ran his fingers through Ally's hair as he watched over her in silent as the moon's light shined through the closed window.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Holy Crap I seriously apologise for not uploading this story! I'm now working on Midnight Serenade and SSBB: Forgotten Chaos.

I'll try to post up chapter 8, see you soon!

Plz Review and get a chance to read Midnight Serenade and SSBB: Forgotten Chaos sometime^^


End file.
